User talk:Drake178
Old stuff is in the archive. Stat Gains on Level up Hi was browsing through the wiki in search for a more detailed guide on how to gain certain stats whilst leveling up. Ie. I've chosen to have Rush go for the Warlock and thus I am leveling his Arcana. Given this I want as many stats as possible to be leveled each BR and not just 1 or even worse 0 when I gain a BR. -Fergulix :Unfortunately that's one of the few aspects of the game that's still a mystery, there are a few people trying to figure it out but they haven't yet, or at least i don't know about it. All i can tell you is what you can read anywhere, ie. using spells gives a higher chance to raise INT and using physicals gives a higher chance of raising STR. From the debug strings it looks like using items raises SPD and drawing out battles to last at least 10 turns gives an XP boost. This is all just speculation though, that's all i could guess out by just looking at debug strings and no actual code. Sorry i can't be of much help on this one. Drake178 03:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Alright man having trouble again - trying to beat the fiery gates and cant get past the second wave - br50 - they keep using caustic blast V which wipes out like 3 unions haha or spinning lariat which equals the same - i am using mystic sheild formation - should i equip loads of mystic evasion stuff?, or will that just help rush and not the union? - cheers again lad :Equipping Mystic Evasion on Rush will only help Rush. Anyone else you can only affect via formations. Vampire, Pendulum, and Barbed Wall are alternatives you can try. Drake178 23:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Man i seen you took away details of Loki requesting ring of patient ear on the items page - i have been keeping a list of what people have been asking for - are yous keeping that info just for Loki's page?, it makes sense to me to keep the info on Loki's page and the item page but thats only me! Whats the consensuses on this issue lad? KingMagaw :We keep them only on the character page for now. When i get around to going over the upgrade paths for every leader i'll link to it from the accessory pages, with the template, not one-by-one. It's useless listing them because 1) nothing happens if you don't give it to them, 2) they will not request it with every focus, 3) they will not request it if they are not active, 4) only the first leader matching the upgrade type will request it, and 5) they will not request it if they have one with the same or better upgrade value. So at best you could say "may be requested by (huge list of leaders here) if all other criteria for accessory upgrades are met". Anyway, i'll keep removing them from the accessory pages, and if anyone bothers reading the Editing Guidelines it clearly says not to add them in the first place. Drake178 19:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I just randomly seen you removed it and was wondering - i think i already added 1 or 2 but wanted to check it by the pro's before i do some mad damage! No sweat man i think at the end linking them would be sweet. My idea came to me cause i am trying to get my squads mystic evasion up to fight that hard gates of hell and thought if i seen what the leaders wanted in the way of mystic evasion i could buy/create it! Ah well cheers for the pointers! :That's an easy one. No leaders use anything that gives Mystic Evasion. They simply don't use Necklaces unless they start with one. If there are any exceptions i don't know about it, but going over the files will reveal it if there are. Drake178 07:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Okay at least that clears up me wasting time trying to get them to equip the mystic evasion stuff! I am playing the quest with Glenys in Aveycliff and i am at the place where the landworms and the boss spawns. I am linking 20 landworms at a time - and playing them with my whole 18 members. I have a few questions you might be able to clear up again! Rush has potions, and ingredients - why does it never say set-up the field? thaurmaturge My combat union has 3 members with potions, when i choose set-up the field on 1 uses his potions, the leader. If it costs 0 Ap to use item why do they not use? I have done this linking 3 times now - up to chain 430 and lasting more than 10 rounds so getting massive boosts. I havent used invocations since BR20 and am BR54 now - why does it give me levels up in an art im not using? After defeating the landworms 3 times now they drop me loads of stuff, 40+ in 4 different items bt never a captured landworm, any reason for this? Now i am chain 430 should i stop, or grind some more - i read somewhere after 400 no more increase in modifier! So many questions this time around trying to understand this bad boy! Cheers again for taking time out of your day! Should i fight the landworms 1 by 1 - it is really strange - i have killed 4 sets of 20 linked landowrms like 99 enemies each set of 20 - and my BR hasn't changed. Is it worth to note that the landowrms keep respawning after i kill them all - i just look 360 and they all appear again! Good location for grinding! :I think you finally got to the questions we don't yet have answers for. Linking or not linking doesn't affect skill learning, although you'll probably get more xp when you don't link unless you'd normally only kill one group each round. I can't say for sure though. Since drops do improve with linking i'd probably keep linking them, it also helps getting 10+ round battles. I can't say much about Potions use, it's on my list of things to find out but it's quite down on it so i won't be of much help there. I do have the answer for Invocations though, you didn't have anything else available for learning or upgrading when you got a mystic chance and hit the 5% chance to upgrade a known art. If you're only interested in getting a higher mystic skill for learning new arts it doesn't matter whether you use a Tier III or Tier V one, although i prefer the Tier IIIs so they can gain levels as well. You can always choose the new one instead when it appears. Drake178 07:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Pictures hey there, i noticed some monsters and some items are lacking pictures. I made some pictures but i dont quite understand how i would go and add them to the coresponding articles. Do i need to host the pictures myself or can they be upped in the wiki ? can you please help ? - thanks :All the pictures are hosted by the wiki, you can upload them by clicking the 'Add image' button on the sidebar, or you can use this link: . I'm not really into pictures though, if you need more advice about them you can try asking Ngng, he's our 'resident photographer'. Most templates that can display images work the same way, you edit the page and put | image = Image:someimage.png somewhere within the template code (usually a long list of variables in | variable = value format. For images, image is the variable, and the value you want to give it is the name you give your image when you upload it, preceded by the Image: prefix, ie if you uploaded an image called foo.jpg, you'd add the line | image = Image:foo.jpg to the page. Don't worry, if you mess up, we'll fix it and then you can edit the page again to see what we did differently. Drake178 22:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) More random stuff Hey there.. You should get on #lastremnant @ IRCNet. :) We've decided that we need some new blood to argue with! -Torin :I haven't used IRC in years (unfortunately i don't have enough time now either way), but i'll set it up and join you when i get off work tomorrow. Thank you :) Drake178 18:40, 27 August 2009 (UTC) We're waiting! :P -Torin Leaders learning new skills Hi there. I would like to ask if all leaders, unique and non-unique, would learn all the skills available to them? Or are they hard coded to learn skills at certain BR only? In other words, could there be some leaders who would never learn any new skills at all? Thanks :For skills, there's a difference between combat and non-combat. Every character learns the default combat skills (one wield and one weapon) for his or her equipped weapon regardless of whether they start with the skills or not, this is automatic when you attack with the weapon. For non-combat skills, they are all hard-coded, the only characters that are able to learn anything they don't start with are Unique Leaders, and even for them it's hard-coded which ones they can learn and the minimum BR when they can learn it. So yes, most characters will never learn new skills at all. As for the actual arts, every character that has a certain skill is able to learn all the arts associated with that skill, regardless of BR, this also includes weapon arts (specific wield + weapon combination). Drake178 04:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ThanksEx-rejax 02:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Harvesting Effects hi, the reason I put alert and angers as effect is that, even tho they do give the same message (A loud sound echoes throughout and angers nearby monsters.) in one case monsters will be only aggresive toward you and in the other they will be vehement. If you want to test it go in the gaslin caves, the fist dig points angers them and the first dive point alerts them even tho they show the same alert. Brokenstorm 14:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Right, i understand it now. However as you can tell people are already having problems distinguishing between the alert and the effects as it is, even with this knowledge i'd rather have a single alert effect that says something like 'nearby monsters will become aggressive or even vehement'. I'm open to discussion though, so feel free to put it back if you want. I'd probably modify it slightly though (ie Alerts -> Alert Monsters, Angers -> Anger Monsters). I'm also not convinced that all dig points will give one and all diving points will give the other, but i'll accept that for now. Drake178 15:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh and thanks for bringing this to our attention! Drake178 15:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::well so far the diving spot in gaslin is the only spot that "alert monsters". There a diving spot in Ruins of Robelia Castle-Sweeping Safehold and it angers monsters. I'll keep looking if it's the only one that alerts monsters then it may be a bug and we could change the effect to "angers monsters" to avoid any confusion with the alerts. Brokenstorm 17:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::never mind that I just found out what the problem is. The diving point in gaslin caves is quite far from where you stand, so there is no nearby monster to anger so that's why it doesn't do anything. So I'll go ahead and change alert to angers monsters. Brokenstorm 17:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that makes sense, the effect is probably centered on the harvest spot and not on Rush, so if it's far enough away you won't anger anything. Drake178 20:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I have changed a few pages to include the curse aliment and it doesn't appear when previewed/saved - any solution to this?, Thanks--KingMagaw 14:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :All rares? Well, the rare template does not support curse and enthrall, as I expect all of them to be immune. If otherwise than the template has to be changed. - Merthos 19:27, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Yes i believe they were all rares! Cant remember which rares curse worked on - but a few can be cursed i am sure! Will wait to find out what rares can be cursed before massive chage! Cheers for the answer man --KingMagaw 20:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure every rare has Immunity to curse and enthrall. If they don't it's most likely the programmers somehow forgot them :D All ??? monsters have Skill No Instakill as well though, so even if you managed to curse one they can't die from Instakill so it's meaningless. Mikeyakame 04:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Drake178, on the discussion page showing all the available rares, is the question posed, similar to how we come about a particular rare like Dominator? I was going to post this but was not sure as to what was truely being asked so I removed it. Below is the removed spot I was going to post to Talk:Yvalock's Nest. Thanks for your time. --Nirromyug 13:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you looking for sequence of monsters up to first rare like Dominator? If so, then Gaias at L-11 was continued Mandragora, nothing else, then the final two sets of monsters were, one, a group of 2 or 3 Giant Spider then the rare with more giant spiders. Capturing the entire group with rare netted 7-8 monsters but was a quick fight as whiteout and blackout popped up immediately in both teams and blackout first team second round. Two rounds total each doing 25,000 damage+/-. --Nirromyug 13:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :If you mean the spawn table data collection then that should list all monster types on the map at the same time, it was a project to map out what monsters will be on a map when a particular rare spawns. On the other hand if your question is general, the talk pages are kind of like a forum for the article, anything can go there that you think may help others in any way, mostly things that if put into the article would break the uniform formatting of them that we're trying to achieve. The example you put down here would probably be better placed on the Gaias talk page though. Drake178 21:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Emblems in Infoboxes I finished up moving the Emblems to a template, I had to half bodge it to make it work with both character and leader infoboxes! One would work while the other would break, then I'd fix the other and the first one would break. Gave up and used a collapsible class in the infoboxes with a template call inside the class to the Emblems infobox template. Would have preferred to do it with simply a template call but this works fine. It's much cleaner at least. After trying to get the emblem image to work as the upper half of the infobox and formation attributes in the lower half, the table refused to work like that so I had to go with vertical emblem/formation attribute list. Looks quite nice anyhow I think. Let me know what you think mate. This signature was complements of the chef! 09:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :It looks nice as it is, although i'd replace the icon for the No Special attribute to the red cross one instead so it stands out. I actually prefer the emblem on one side rather than above the attributes. As for the formation attributes being in the emblem table i think it's the other way around and its really a formation attribute table that also contains the emblems. Same goes for ptalk_embed and new skill learning for unique leaders. Then again, i didn't even have time to open my mail and look at the tables yet so i might be way off. Drake178 19:06, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Edit: I replaced the icon for No Special with cancel.png so it's an X instead of a tick now, I think that's what you meant by what you described! Take a look at Baulson and let me know! I left No Special as the attribute because I think that makes it the easiest to understand! Believe it or not, the formation attributes are in the Emblem table (Table 108)! All that is done is the Emblem is linked through Table 106 to the character, then when the character is added to a union the emblem is read and the formation attributes fetched from the Emblem table. The Union Workspace (Table ED) basically reads the emblem for each character in the union and tallies up the total attributes for the union and lists them as such in offset 0x38-0x50 in the same order as the Emblem table. Then when you select a formation for the union, the tallied up attributes for the union (Table ED) are checked against the attribute requirements in the Formation table (table 4E) for that formation, and then against higher levels of it/upgrades to determine the Formation for the union! I'm positive the code will tell you that much anyhow. ptalk_embed (Table 10E) is x-ref'd in Table 104 at offset 0xE4, and determines whether or not a character can change focus / learn new skills / say certain things by the ID of in that offset. No soldiers have ptalk_embed ids and generic leaders have them but they are linked to IDs with no focus/new skill learning strings/ranks/skill ids. So I'd say that no generic leader can change focus also, which means their weapon upgrades/accessory requests are limited to Balance only. Which on that note means I've got a lot of generic leaders to figure out how to fix up without redoing their weapon upgrade lists all over again minus combat/mystic focus :D You don't want to know how long it took me to figure both of these out because they aren't obvious at all. It's a roundabout way of doing it, but at the same time it makes perfect sense too. I just never considered this alternative way of approaching it, it was my lack of imagination I think! This signature was complements of the chef! 03:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) nice to meet you. was on the quest and on your guidelines, so decided to leave more details on that quest :) cheers Hey Drake! something happened yesterday.I always had the feeling tht McGrady was special,he was always there besides Rush since the beginning,so I paired him with Rush for most of the game, then I put him in Emmy's squad as I reached BR 100 and had access to Ancient Ruins.I upgraded his weapon with Superlative Glaive! I had all his weapon skills maxed by then coz I was always hitting out the monsters with him at the forefront.Voila, at BR 118, he Flashed his Heaven's Door.I knew all along tht being the first one to be recruited from the guild meant he had some special tricks up his sleeve.But what surprised me the most was tht very little or nothing( may b I missed tht!) was written in many blogs or gamespot or famesfaqs forum about McGrady learning Heaven's Door!Mayb he was underestimated. So,I immidiately edited McGrady's Profile page and added my footnote to it so everyone knows tht they got a formidable member for their union. he is a must.I will be glad to contribute and share my experience with others out there.I need u to pass around this info as you have been long into this and check out if others too had their McGrady on Heaven's Door. Thanks a lot! Kudos to Wiki!Long Live the Wiki Revolution! Crystal Ball stuff! :Glaive variants were already listed as being requested by him and anyone using a WA-capable weapon can learn its WA so it must have slipped through the cracks. Thanks. Your footnote was removed before i got to the page though, if you want to add it back i'd recommend the talk page instead to keep the article itself tidy. I won't touch it either way. Drake178 14:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry.well I will delete those post immidiately.I was really a spoil sport. I'm destroying the gameplay of other players. This is concerning you changing back the wording for bandit and sledgehammers description. the reason why i changed them is because it was kinda confusing when i first read their spawn conditions. for instance if i saw a chimera i thought it would be ok to hunt for a sledgehammer and that is not the case. you said (A chimera is not a nymphalidae and is quite hard to confuse for one) and i know that but the spawning conditions did not explicitly say a chimera cannot be there for sledgehammer to spawn so i wasted a lot of time and found a lot of bandits instead. :Take 3 pots, one yellow, one red, and one blue. If you choose one, how do you describe it? Do you say its the yellow one, or do you say its the yellow one and not the blue or red ones? Artaxa, Nymphalidae or Chimera can spawn in that spot, Sledgehammer spawns with one of them only. The reason Artaxa is even mentioned is because its easily confused with Nymphalidae since they look the same until you target them. Drake178 05:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) as for the bandit description yes i know you do not need to kill sledgehammer to make bandit spawn BUT if a nymphalidae spawned then sledgehammer will spawn. if you have already killed sledgehammer and a nymphalidae spawns again THEN you get a bandit. :That is simply not true, you can kill Bandit 10 times over without seeing Sledgehammer even once. Drake178 05:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Could you delete this http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Cosmos_Maiden_PC_reward.jpg and this http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Remnant_Wiki_talk:ProblemReports/31446 forget to check the discussion panel about the PC version rewards. MediaWiki:Description Hi Drake. I noticed that the wiki didn't have a customized MediaWiki:Description, which provides metadata information, so I just edited it. Feel free to tweak it as you see fit. JoePlay (talk) 17:02, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, i like the one you put up so i'll leave it as it is :) Drake178 20:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Hi since you where helping necifer with his trainer can i ask you if you know the value for jager? as well as his character model. For some reason i can't find his name within the xml table. :That's been quite some time ago so i can't say i remember, i haven't checked out the trainer since then either i'm afraid. Opening the .csv files from the old one i have i can give you these numbers: 120384;Jäger;349440; Jäger;3825207808 :first line is from the chars.csv, second is from the models.csv. If these aren't the numbers you're looking for then it might help to know the character order around him, from the chars.csv: 118272;Paris;343680; 118800;Allan;345216;Sovani 119328;Kate;346368; 119856;Sheryl;347904; 120384;Jäger;349440; 120912;Kurz;350976; 121440;Lenard;352512; 121968;Elliot;354048; :hope that helps. Drake178 17:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) THANKS A LOT MAN THAT WORKED LIKE WONDERS :D. Sorry to bother you again, but do you happen to know the value for the witches seal? 8324585 Drake178 22:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I love The Last Remnant, just willing to help. Trade Goods I wish you had sent that information back to me even though you didn't think it was useful. Now I don't know what I turned in to get those items unlocked. :Hi! There are several answers i can give you. First, this is a wiki, which means every modification to every page can be viewed in the article histories, so you can still look up anything you've ever written (without reverting it too). The easiest way in this particular case is to go to your . This lists all your edits, clicking on the link saying "diff" for any of them will show you the changes you've made to that article. Second, there are articles on this topic on the wiki. For the old overview page, see Trade Goods. For a more detailed table take a look at Mike's Trade Goods table. Think of Commerce Points as a type of XP, any monster you sell to any shop will raise your levels, once you reach certain tresholds items unlock in different stores. You don't have to sell them to the shop you want to unlock trade goods at and there are multiple monsters for each type of trade good too! Without this knowledge you can't keep track of how much points you have since selling a bunch of monsters to one store also affects all the others so if you later go to a different store you'll unlock items with less monsters sold to that store. :I generally just keep capturing and selling monsters that give the commerce point type i need until all the items i want are unlocked. We didn't experiment much with this aspect of the game though, so feel free to expand/redo the old Trade Goods page with specific numbers, but i advise you to use only one kind of monster for each item, that way you can deduce exactly how the tables translate in the game. Drake178 04:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Drops Hi Drake, I haven't been active on this wiki for a while, and to be honest I'm probably just dropping in right now. But I saw this comment by User:Jay666 on the Glagonos discussion page, and as far as my memory goes, it's correct. Since I've been away, some of the formatting has changed to the extent that I don't feel comfortable jumping in and trying to sort it out right now so I'm referring it to you as being worth looking at. Last time I made an edit on a monster page, we didn't know what drop rates were, so I have no idea which column it should go in, but Jay666 is dead right, it's a very common drop. Considering another playthrough, so may be in touch soon. Cheers! Ferret37 00:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really active either, just dropping by every few days for a few minutes. I've checked my PC database and didn't find any Glagonos that drops Metallic Stud (the only things dropping it are Greater Echidnamoth in one single area/quest and one of the Lob Omens), yet from my XBOX playtime i vaguely remember getting them from Glagonos too. I'd say it's either a bug that was fixed or a change made to the PC version. As for the drop rate i'm 99% certain that rarities did not change between the versions. The possibilities are: it's either a common drop that was replaced with the current one, or else a magazine drop. I'm not playing the game atm but if noone else looks into it i will when i do. Adding it to the article also requires reworking the template to allow version differences (i only did that for rares), which i will do when i get some spare time. Feel free to mess around with it if you want to though, i didn't plan this to be a final template but i lost interest before writing one that is :/ Drake178 01:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I'll follow it up for now. I'd check my notes, but they consist of two notebooks (yeah, of actual paper) hidden somewhere in a random box since I moved house. Pretty sure I've got a save I can look at. ::I remember getting loads of them - to the extent that I had to drop several just to clear some space in my inventory. This was just on the Xbox, I never got round to installing my PC copy. If it was a bug, maybe it was fixed by an update, or by downloading the DLC? I'm not going to edit the page until I know what's going on. ::If you're not as active as you used to be, I'll try to drop by a little more often to help you keep an eye on things. ::Ferret37 22:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I just played the xbox version and I know I had a ton of metallic studs. Used them once to dissasemble and help get the achievment, save reload and then sold them for a lot because I just had so many. Ancient ruins ??? Ok I've killed the Holy Servant and have the key to the next teir but the door to the teliperter room is still locked what did I do wrong.Berserkrampage7 01:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC) You reverted the edit to the enemies section with the comment 'Try Version Marking'. How, precisely, do you propose that be done within the bestiary format? As it is now, it is blatantly false. Terror Wing does not always appear, and Greater Demons and Ancbolder do always appear together. I can post a screenshot of them together if you doubt that for some reason. Offkorn 12:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :You mean a screenshot from the PC version of the game? I want one from the xbox version to believe you. Drake178 16:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Um... what? Why does what's going on in the XBox version suddenly override what's going on in the PC version? You said to use version markings, I'm asking you how to do that within the bestiary format. What's going on in the XBox version is, quite frankly, completely irrelevant to the discussion. Offkorn 04:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Unless you can come up with a better idea, I suppose I'll just try doubling it, labeling one PC and one XBOX. Here's those screenshots by the way: Offkorn 04:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Http://www.offkorn.com/images/random/TLR_2010-05-24_00-35-26-84.jpg Http://www.offkorn.com/images/random/TLR_2010-05-24_00-35-49-24.jpg dragontail formation Can you help me confirm what I wrote about how to get the dragontail formations? Its for the xbox requirements if you have that version. :I have the version but i don't have the formation in it. When i do i'll revisit the page. For now the only thing i can add is 5x Physical, i'm fairly sure that's required. Drake178 18:21, May 21, 2010 (UTC) the only reason why I didn't write it is because if you have to use 5 leaders for the special and no special requiremennt, you're gonna get physical whether you want it or not. At least on the xbox version all leaders have phys, mys, and speed right?Espinadoboko 01:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the cleanup! ... and I was just wondering where my cursor went after hitting tab. Vyx 10:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Question on Stat XP Gain & Formations Just noticed the very useful info on your user page. In regards to the XP gain for HP, is it only granted to the specific character that takes damage, or is it granted to all the characaters in a union that gets hit by any attack? Also, is there a summary of formation bonuses on this wiki, other than what is listed on Mikeyakame's page? I was starting to put a table together, but maybe it's been done already. You can take a look at it under my user page if you're interested. Thanks! Vyx 01:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :When i ran through the stat xp gain i was using Rush only, so i can't really tell. It was just a quick look, when i found no clear way to backtrack the xp gains i left it at that. As for the formations i don't really know of a good one, but i'd welcome one. If the raw table helps i can post that too. Drake178 22:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) wield style weapon arts I like what you did giving all the weapon arts a style now but I know in the future someone is gonna use allan or leucetius and say omg they learn weapon arts and then change the wiki. Could we leave a note somewhere that technically they can learn it, and technically they know quad wield style, but due to an oversight where they don't equip off hand weapons they cant use the weapon arts? And sorry bout the tashlon shell and hydra fin. Meant to put those items under "used to upgrade", not create. Espinadoboko 03:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'd rather not leave notes, they drive me crazy. I prefer rolling back any such foolishness manually. Maybe other admis think differently, but until they give voice to such an opinion i'd like this to stay as it is. The talk pages are excellent for this kind of thing though, and you can add it in straight at the top so that anyone looking there (the next logical step) will see it right away. Drake178 14:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I see what you're talking about. By not putting the art as learned on the leader page nobody will ever expect them to learn any weapon art. If by chance they "discover" that they do learn the art they will rush to the discussion board to yell eureka and then the first thing they see is yes they can learn it but cant use it in combat. congratulations lol. --Espinadoboko 15:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Ho hO Whoa you're alive!!! Haven't been here on here in a while, and I see you're back and kicking again~ What's been happening? Busy with work and real life stuff I guess? Michael 11:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I lost interest... However the topic is a very good and interesting way for me to learn delphi, so i know that as long as noone figures out everything about this game whenever i feel like programming i'll come back here. And seeing as progress in this field stopped shortly after i left i'm not too worried about anyone else solving the puzzle before me, so there's no rush ;) :I started writing another tool, this time aimed at real-time game data viewing and editing. When the pieces start falling together i'll mail it to you if you want. It'll probably also double as a hex editor. I'll probably send it whether you want it or not, i would have if you didn't drop by. <3 19:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks man, I really liki this Wikia soo, I wanted to help in something, even if it is small ^^ Sry for bad english (I'm Brazilian) ZankokuTenshi 04:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC)ZankokuTenshi TLR and UEd 3.0 I think it would be a LOT easier to pull data if you could find a way to get Unreal Editor 3.0 working in TLR. Many of the editor files are present in the file structure. It's a question of how to build the ini file for UEd 3.0 so it doesn't crash on start. If you pulled the editor from another UE3 game, like UT3, it *should* be able to access the content if you can find a way to import the files and data from TLR. Just a random musing. Torinir 05:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid that's beyond my abilities. Good luck if you want to try it yourself though. Drake178 09:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) semeone help me whit thanatos ? Hello I am with that problem in finding rare monsters, in my case I'm trying to find the THANATOS I'm in BK 112, I came into a save earlier in the BK 95 and could find it without any problems, does the BK influence this issue? I'm brazilian so, excuse me for bad English.